One-Shots
by Justagirlwithwords
Summary: I have started my own collection of one-shots featuring couples,the characters individually, in past, present, and the future. Check out my expanding collection of one-shots, and don't forget to send in some prompts:) (I do all of the couples except Keddie. Sorry Keddie fans.) So please use your imagination and send in a prompt! Hope you Enjoy!
1. Patricia's Insecurities

**Hey Guys! So I know I haven't updated my stories and I will be going out of the country in two days so I decided to start my own collection of One-Shots. Inspiration from the very good collections of one shots in this fandom. I decided to start one of my own. So this is the first one. Please Review and request one shots and I'll try my absolute best to write them to my best ability. So please review or PM me**** One Shots may be for couples (I'll write any couple you desire, I mean I do have my favorites but I'll try my best, except Keddie. I can't right keddie, sorry), love triangles, on 1 certain character, past, present, future, etc etc. Almost anything your imagination desires! So PLEASE REQUEST! For the next two days, writing One Shots (and doing last minute packing..) is all I'll be doing. And then I'll resume this and my other two stories once I get back. So without further ado this is my first One-Shot! Don't Forget to Review**

**~Justagirlwithwords**

_Patricia's Insecurities_

Patricia's POV

Ugh! I just got off the phone with my so called mother, bragging about Piper this, piper that! She never pays attention to me. She called to inform me that they weren't going to make it to my parent-teacher conference this year because Piper had a talent show at her school or something like that. My whole life I've never been good enough and I'm still not. What's the big deal! They haven't come to a single conference since the 6th grade. Whatever! I stomp down the stairs to see everyone in the common room, Nina and Fabian reading some history book, Alfie playing on his Gameboy thing while Amber is reading the latest Fashion magazine with her head on his shoulder. Jerome and Mara are playing chess and Joy is typing away on her laptop furiously. Where is that weasel? Probably in his room either sleeping or listening to music. Just as I turn the door knob, I hear Eddie talking to someone. I only hear bits and pieces.

"Ok sure. Got it. She'll never know." I then hear some very girly giggles. "Ok, I got to go, bye." He says and ends the call. From anyone's point of view this would seem well, pretty obvious. I barge into his room and immediately say

"Eddie? Are you cheating on me?" I ask.

"What? NO! Why are you so jealous all the time?" He fires back.

"Because I've never-because I am ok?" I yell back

"Do you have no faith in me _Patricia_!" He yells.

"What? No I do its just- I"

"I have never had a girlfriend who was SO jealous. " He says interrupting me.

"I'm sorry if I am jealous. If I'm not good enough for you why don't you just date Piper!" I yell fiercely.

"Maybe I will, she seems like the much better twin from where I'm standing." He replies.

"Ok! Then go ahead, because we are through!" I yell and run out of the room.

I could see everyone in the common room had heard the fight. I run up the stairs holding back tears and run into the bathroom. I lock the door and finally break down. I thought he actually liked me, for me. We always joke around about me sending piper in my place for that dinner with Eddie and Mr. Sweet. He would always say it was better with me, the real me! But I guess it was all a lie. I knew it. Who could like me after they have met perfect piper. My parents don't so why would Eddie out of all people. The only person who has overlooked Piper and been there through it all was Joy, but hey 1 person is better than before I came to Anubis, so I am definitely not complaining.

Meanwhile….

Joy's POV

"That Jerk. That Idiot. That-" I get rudely interrupted by Mara.

"That's a little mean don't you think? I mean what did he ever do to you?" She asks in her naturally innocent way.

"He hurt Patricia! And did you see what he said! That jerk!" I reply furiously.

"Joyless, it was just another 'Peddie' argument, as Amber puts it. They'll be back together before dinner." Jerome says oblivious.

"First of all, don't and I mean DON'T call me Joyless" I say with fire in my eyes. "And second, he said Piper was the better twin."

The whole group looks at me expectantly, awaiting more.

"Trisha's whole life was her parents favoring Piper over her. To them she was a disappointment. And I'm pretty sure it hurt coming from Eddie. She really cares about him, she really does. Patricia's parents always go to Piper's fancy school ignoring any of Patricia's school related meetings, because I would bet you all the money in the world that Patricia's parents won't show up for the parent-teacher conferences since Piper has something going on in her school." I explain. Everyone nods in understanding. Little did we know, Eddie was standing by the grandfather clock listening to Joy's explanation.

Eddie's POV

I rush up the stairs. What have I done?! I hear sobs coming from the bathroom. Oh Patricia! Yacker, what have I done? I knock on the door.

"Go Away!" Patricia yells through her sobs.

"Yacker it's me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You are the one I love." I say through the door. Wait did I just say that. But yes its true, I Edison Miller-Sweet is in love with Patricia Williamson.

"Y-you love me?" She asks through her heartbreaking sobs.

"Yes. I do. Will you open the door Yacker?" I plead. She opens the door with mascara running down her face. I put on a toothy grin and opened my arms wide. She rolls her eyes and hugs me anyway.

"I really am sorry. I was just talking to my cousin about the surprise party she is planning for my aunt and mom. And she didn't want me to tell my mom because it would ruin the surprise. And I was also thinking of inviting you to America for like two weeks, because you'd get to meet my family, and we could hang out and well am I rushing things?" I ask nervously.

"No. I'm sorry I assumed things. Its just I really really like you, and well I have always been second best so I figured it was the same thing since I am obviously not as gifted or perfect as Piper and-"

I cut her ramblings off with a kiss.

"Yacker, sometimes you need to stop yacking. And you aren't second best, not to me and definitely not to anyone here at Anubis. And everyone needs our little Goth Pixie." I joke.

"Ok, and how by the way, I love you too." She says. I kiss her again and I swear I heard a high pitched squeal.

Amber's POV

Awww PEDDIE! It was almost as cute as Eddie's confession in the tunnels when he was a Sibuna temp. PEDDIE!

I figured that it seemed right to end it with Amber, squealing and all. Hope that wasn't too shabby, please review and tell me if you hated it or not. So please request prompts and I really do hope you like this. Like I said earlier, these last two days before I leave, I will be writing one-shots and planning my other stories. Don't forget to be patient and expect updates once I get back Like I said earlier please send in a prompt!

~Justagirlwithwords


	2. Eddie's Inner Nurse

**Hey Guys! I got like 3 prompts so that's an amazing start. You guys seem to be loving Peddie, but its ok, I love them too. Since you guys seem to love Peddie, I suggest you read ****Under the Radar by SinfullySarcastic****. It's an alternate universe story with all of the Anubis characters at a public high school. It's very well written and it's PEDDIE with a twist. Just a little Shout out. If you guys like this review and tell me and I'll post a shout out at the beginning of every one shot! **** This was prompted by PatriciaSweet**

_Eddie's Inner Nurse_

Eddie's POV

"Hey Guys! Where's Patricia?" I ask at the breakfast table.

Everyone shrugs.

"Did somebody mention my name?" Patricia asks as she walks in. She looks paler than normal.

"Boy am I starving." She says and walks towards the table.

"Hey Tr-"her legs so limp and she collapses on the floor.

"YACKER!" I yell and leap a little too late.

"Trudy! Patricia fainted!" Joy yells frantically.

I pick Patricia up bridal style and carry her to the couch.

"Oh my! What happened?" Trudy asks concerned. I explain that Patricia came in a little paler

"Nina, dear get me a glass of water and a damp towel." Trudy asks. Nina nods and rushes to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Trudy puts her hand on Yacker's forehead.

"She has a high fever!" Trudy exclaims. Nina gives the water and damp towel. Trudy puts the damp towel on her forehead. And she lightly shakes Patricia. Eventually Patricia's consciousness returns, calming me down enough to ask her "Are You Sick?" I ask bluntly.

"No..I must have been dehydrated or something.." Yacker trails on.

"No you're not. You're sick Patricia. Why didn't you just say so?" Trudy asks. Everyone had already left not wanting to be late, so it was just Trudy,Patricia and I left.

"C'mon Yacker. You are going upstairs to rest. Can I please stay home with Yack-I mean Patricia?" I ask Trudy. Trudy looks uncertain so I flash her, my most pleading smile and she gives in. I help take Patricia upstairs and get her to lie down.

"Eddie! You don't have to stay. Go to school." Patricia exclaims.

"Nah, I usually ditch 1 class a day, so why go to school and NOT spend time with you," I explain.

I decide to leave for a bit so Patricia can change and take a nap. Being the best boyfriend ever I decided to make her some homemade tomato soup. Don't be surprised, I can cook. Quite frankly, I can cook good. I have always been into cooking, and have taken a lot of culinary classes back in America. And this is my mom's recipe for tomato soup. It's the best. I tell Trudy to not worry about Patricia, as I have totally got everything under control. I start to make tomato soup, knowing Yacker will love me forever and forever. By the time I finish cooking and take it upstairs with some grilled cheese (just in case) I see Patricia sleeping. I set the tray of food down gently and wake her up. She groans and grumbles but eventually wakes up.

"I brought up some food for you." I explain.

She nods eagerly and takes a bit of the grilled cheese and a spoon of tomato soup.

"This is delicious! I never knew Trudy made such excellent soup and grilled cheese."

"Actually, I made the soup for you, and the grilled cheese."

"Really? Weasel I never knew you could cook." She exclaims

"Well that's just one of the many talents I have." I brag playfully. She wacks my arm.

"Ok, ok how about you give your wonderful and most amazing boyfriend a kiss. " I suggest while raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"But I could get you sick.."

I use my hands to create a scale.

"Getting sick or a kiss from you? Definitely a kiss from you!" I say. Yacker finishes her food and sets it aside.

"Well if that's what you want, then…" She grabs me by the collar and captures me in a head spinning kiss.

Needless to say, Eddie got sick a week and a half later. And Patricia was definitely not a cook. _That_ was established between the two of them.

**Ok so that's a wrap. I know, I know I have been MIA for quite some time, but I'm back! I'll be trying to update every story so be patient with me before we can get into a proper schedule. Please review and send in a prompt. I do almost any couple! (Restrictions apply) PatriciaSweet I am so very sorry for such a delay. Most one-shots will be longer, but some can only be so long for it to serve its purpose. Thanks for reading and please send in a prompt and review!**


	3. Eddie's Jealousy

**Hey Guys! I am back! I know I have been MIA for quite some time but that doesn't mean I haven't been reading the stories I follow. I have discontinued my other two stories, but still have it saved. I might continue it later though. But at the moment the only story I plan on posting here is the One-Shots. And I'm going to try my best to write more. Again, I am so sorry. FNRutterHoa this is a very very long overdue one-shot, and for that I am VERY sorry. I only have this prompt and one other one so - don't forget to send in prompts. (Being specific always helps! Don't forget you can also give a song and a couple name, and I can make a song one-shot)**

**Anyway, I'll be recommending stories from now on unless you don't like it, so consider reading ****Scarred by Definitionofawriter ****for some AU Fabina! This was prompted by FNRutterHoa.**

_**This takes place: Season 3, before Peddie gets back together, the patrome date doesn't exist.**_

**Jealousy **

I was jealous. Why? Why was I? That's what I have been asking myself for the past 45 minutes. I mean she broke up with me, over the summer for NO REASON. And just because she was hanging out with Fabian doesn't mean I should be jealous. I mean come on, its Fabian! He should still be hung up on Nina, right?

And…he is my best friend and roommate, so he wouldn't move on with Patricia would he? She broke up with me. I was in love with her. I still am. Every time, I admitted it in my head, it was so easy to push away. Not a single trace of afterthought ever crossed my mind. But now, I did admit it to myself. And it's like the single thought never leaves me. It lurks behind leaving me with nothing. I think about her all the time. Yet how can I make the first move. SHE broke up with ME. Not the other way around. And the thought of her leaving me forever, makes my heart pound and my mind get dizzy.

Jealous- 7 letters with infinite power. I can't even think straight anymore. And Patricia thinks I like KT? Come on Yacker! I can't make myself seem weak. She has to make the first move, doesn't she?

You know what Eddie? I think it's time to swallow up my pride and go and get the girl I love back.

"Yacker? Can we talk privately?"

That's it. Sort of a cliff hanger. And I apologize if it isn't the best. Still a little rusty. Haven't written HOA in a while. Hoped you like it…and I hope I did this prompt justice.

Don't forget to send in prompt and review 3

I will be sending PM's back to whoever reviews from now on!

Until next time

-Justagirlwithwords


	4. Miss Movin' On

**This is the second prompt, and the last one I have already sent. SO please don't forget to send in prompts! **

**This is a Patrome romance, prompted by ****H0pl355g1rl. **

_**Eddie and Patricia are down in the dumps, literally. Jerome is single and ready to mingle. Will these two realize their feelings for one another?**_

_**Set in Season 2: Pretend that Eddie has dumped Patricia and is now pursuing Nina instead. Fabina is still broken up, and there is a legend including Nina and Eddie, as Paragon and Osirian**_

**Miss Movin' On **

Patricia's POV

I was upset. But hey, who would have anticipated, the Osirian and Paragon being destined to be together to create an heir from their "eternal love" Just my luck, I fall in love with a guy who is destined to be with someone else.

I mean sure….I did have a crush before Eddie, but that's history. I guess I am destined to be alone. The one time, the one time I like a guy, like really like a guy, this happens!

And theatre class is boring. We are just sitting here listening to the teacher. She suddenly says we are spending the last 20 minutes doing improve.

"Jerome and…Patricia, up on the stage please," she says.

"Ugh…this better be good." I mutter under my breath.

Jerome and I head up on stage.

"Ok the improve topic is true love. You two are lovers, and Jerome is proposing to you with a magical kiss. And, ACTION!" She commands, leaving me stunned. Jerome is the only one quick enough to ask.

"Oh darling, my sweet, sweet darling. Eh, that's too cliché" Jerome starts, getting some laughs from the class.

"Oh Jeromeo, Jeromeo, where art thou Jeromeo? How's that for yah hun?" I ask, trying to keep my focus, and conceal my laughter.

"Oh Patricia, you always succeed in making me laugh. I love you in so many ways. Will you marry me?" He asks

"Why, of course my love. I love you to the moon and back." I reply with as much seriousness I could muster at the moment. Jerome grabs my arms and pulls me into a spur of the moment kiss.

There was passion in that kiss, there was even want for more. There was a sense of confusion, mystery, and love all in that kiss. Was I falling for Jerome? No…definitely not. I must feel all of this after the heartbreak from Eddie. This kiss is just an excuse for my wall to be up again. It's just me mixing up my emotions and me moving on.

LATER THAT EVENING AT THE HOUSE-

Jerome and Mara were very tense that evening at dinner. It looked like they were about to explode. Mick took his chance, and asked "What's going on between you too Jerome? Trouble in maradise?"

I noticed Jerome tensed up, and Amber recognized the question. Once dinner was over, all chaos broke loose.

Mara and Jerome were screaming and screaming over everything they needed too. They had definitely broken up.

Wait a minute, was I happy? Mara is one of my best friends… I am definitely NOT happy.

Suddenly, Jerome barges in.

"Hey Trixie…uh, you know the uh kiss earlier today, I felt it was more than just a stage kiss. And I had a crush on you way before I liked Mara. What I'm trying to say is, will you go out with me?"

"You know what… that's a yes!" I hug him

Let's just say, after that improve scene, many couples changed… Mick and Mara were back, Joy and Fabian started dating and so did Nina and Eddie to everybody's surprise. And then Patricia and Jerome were added to the list.

_Amfie was the only one that didn't change._

**That's a wrap**** Hoped you guys liked it. It was my very very very first Patrome anything, so I hope it wasn't terrible. Please send in prompts and review these one-shots.**

**Tell me which one is you favorite one shot so far. **

**What other couples do you want involved. Amfie? Moy? Jara? Fabina? ETC ETC**

**Mini Contest: Who ever can review/pm me first telling me the title of which Amber said "Trouble in Maradise" gets a shoutout on here**

**Don't forget to read: The Pregnancy Pact Trilogy by Sibuna4260**


End file.
